warriors
by sleepyheadcat101
Summary: Deanna, a very clumsy but loyal doctor, is trusted with a great responsibility of accompanying the newest generation of Wayland industries in a classified adventure of a lifetime... there is no telling what she'll meet. also one of my very first stories


Chapter one –journey

"Professor Bryant, to the room 233 please, Professor Bryant to room 233?" the building manager's secretary called through the intercom. Deanna awoke, lifting her head from her office desk. She listened to the announcement and sprung up. "Oh crap, oh crap oh crap, oh crap!" she muttered as she speed-walked through the hospital corridor. "Crap, crap, crappidy CRAP" she continued to mutter. This was her third time falling asleep in her office, only god knows how angry her boss would be if she kept this up.

She almost hurled herself into room 233 but her common sense stopped her from such a reckless thing. "I'm so sorry, I'm late aren't I? "She asked aloud. She sat down in her assigned chair of the meeting room and slicked her curly hair into a pony tail as she checked the clock. 8.20 am. 'Then that means...I was out for 50 minutes...' Deanna cursed under her breath in frustration. If her boss caught her sleeping on the job he would shove her off Brooklyn Bridge! Well that's what she figured since he looked like a cross between "claw" from "inspector gadget" and a creepy anime character…

Deanna sighed as she relaxed and waited for her and the other employee's boss. She sat back in her chair and stared at the clock. "Oh, your…your professor Bryant right?" a voice softly hummed from behind Deanna. "Yes, that would be me, may I ask why?" she mumbled boredly. The voice spoke again "someone has taken the new job for you secretary..." the girl informed. Deanna sighed, her old secretary, mina had quit because of personal problems. She eventually was transferred because she believed shadows and dark spirits where roaming the halls at night. Deanna sat up when the boss entered, so did everyone else. Everyone in the hospital claims he was an U.S naval instructor before he took his job as manager of the building, but Deanna just believed that to be a rumor.

"Everyone seems to be here..." the boss sighed. Beginning to speak. Everyone held their breath, waiting for him to say something. "Lately, there have been many discovery agencies in need of a nurse or two, but since a few of our nurses got injured on the job we've decided to get some professionals to help out. The exploration companies shall sponsor and pay us a great amount of money in return so I agreed to let them borrow a few of our medical professors. But you will be gone longer than your usual work hours, so they need someone who isn't busy at the time and can travel with them for the three weeks.

"But that's going to be around Christmas!" Kristina, another professor complained. "I mean, you'd have to be a danm loser to not have plans on Christmas!" she complained once more. The boss gave her a stern look and she suddenly silenced. Deanna looked to see if anyone was going to say anything, then spoke "if one of us was to volunteer and give away cristmas break…what would happen? Would you make up those days off?" Deanna asked. The boss gave out an interesting stare at Deanna. "if you're willing to take the job, miss Bryant, I shall increase your raise and you will have every holiday off…and three extra vacation days…" he said emotionlessly Deanna smiled, that was awesome. "I'll be happy to volunteer, if you would let me know…." She paused. "Yes, Professor Bryant?" Deanna snapped back to life. "When, and where?" she said, challenge in her voice. The boss smiled as he slid two plane tickets across the table. "you and your assistant, or in this case "secretary", will go Sunday morning and meet up with the current runner of the whole company himself, Jason, H. Wayland grandson of the original owner, himself.." the boss instructed.

"Didn't he go missing in 2004?" a male professor asked, in which Deanna did not recognize. "Yes, we never found out what happened to him…. But that is another story, for another time" the boss stated, rising from his chair and leaving. Deanna took the tickets and went back to her office to go meet her new secretary and tell her about her meeting.

Deanna peered her head through her office door. "Yo , anyone in here?" she asked aloud. No response. She sighed and entered closing the door behind her. She grabbed her winter coat and put it on; as she stared out the window she rubbed the arms of her leopard print coat. Watching as people walked around, trying to avoid snow. "…..where you looking for me?" a male voice called. Deanna nearly jumped out of the window the way he came out of nowhere. She turned. He was holding a tray with coffee, water and a cute pink mug. "Um…who the hell are you?" Deanna asked, clueless. She took a good look at the man; he was tall with black hair and had pretty hazel eyes. "I'm your assistant professor…." He said in a happy tone. Deanna smiled. "It's nice to meet you, but please call me by my first name; Deanna" the tall man smiled. "I'm Bruce, I used to be a nurse but I got laid off so vie token this job…"

Deanna nodded and looked at the trey. "And those are for?" Deanna swooned. Bruce set the trey on her desk. "Yours, I'm always happy to help" Deanna smiled and then told him about her trip and how he had to come with her for some reason. He was happy to hear what she had to say. And he agreed to go, and to meet her at the airport Sunday morning.

Deanna let out a quiet yawn as her ringer went off. "Finally I can go home…." Deanna said tiredly. She turned to Bruce; he sat in a desk on the other corner of the room. "Alright, imp heading home, see you Saturday…" Deanna said as she stood from her chair. "Anything you need before you leave?" he asked, Deanna shook her he'd and stared at him. "….how is you so awake? its three 'o' clock in the morning ?" she asked curiously. He looked at her and smiled. "I'm not, I just …don't want to fall asleep in front of you..." he said laughing. Deanna laughed would be great to take him along on one of Wayland industries' explorations. Deanna grabbed her stuff and left for her car, moments later Bruce did the same after cleaning up a bit.

"What would Jason need a medical professor or doctor to accompany? Is there something bad SUPPOSED to happen?" A stern voice muttered as he entered his car. Driving out of a "Wayland" building. "And if so, would we all still be here?"


End file.
